<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses that in hopes to save by bene_elim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727874">kisses that in hopes to save</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim'>bene_elim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, canonical character death??????? but like.... he comes back as an angel so.......</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a kiss pressed to the top of the head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthamos/Baruch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses that in hopes to save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>still no beta! i also want to say that the majority of these kiss prompts are done while sprinting in the hdm discord server (hi sprint buddies) which is partly why these aren't polished and edited.<br/>prompt: a kiss pressed to the top of the head<br/>title from <i>the angel's kiss<i> by banjo paterson</i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Balthamos…” Baruch whispered thinly. The pain was too much. He was swimming in it, drowning in the sensation of pain, pain, pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s alright,” reassured Balthamos, desperately. His trembling hands fluttered here and there over every wound, trying his hardest to heal them – but as he healed one, another started to bleed again, and so the cycle continued. He was losing hope. Tears gathered in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Balthamos, it’s okay,” Baruch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s okay, it’ll be okay, Baruch, it’ll be alright,” Balthamos stuttered out, tears coming as furiously as the rain around them. He held his hands over bruises, cuts, the gaping wound in Baruch’s side. “It’ll be alright,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baruch’s eyes fluttered. “Balthamos,” He muttered, soft, voice starting to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh-hh-hh,” Balthamos soothed, his sobs ripping through him and making his breath stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Baruch’s life left him, Balthamos clung to his body, desperate for him to cling back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, accepting that Baruch was gone, he sobbed once more before placing the firmest, tenderest kiss he could on Baruch’s crown. Then he placed Baruch’s body down and stood. He took one last glace at his lover on the cold ground, soaked through and lifeless, before he gathered his resolve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, he would need it in the Land of the Dead, in order to save Baruch</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>